


Operation: Pretend to not pretend

by jaeminsshi



Series: Tried, True and Beautiful [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And I agree, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NA JAEMIN IS IRL OIKAWA fight me, Pining, donghyuck is my spirit animal, haikyuu!!-ish au, na jaemin pining, somehow this is 00 line centric, this is born because a friend implanted the thought of JAEMIN IS OIKAWA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsshi/pseuds/jaeminsshi
Summary: Jaemin needs to find a way to get rid of his fangirls. And his friend has a flawless preposition, how Jaemin handles the situation however — is debatable.Or, Jaemin fake dates one of his teammates to get rid of his fangirls. And things started to get really complicated (or not) after one incident.





	Operation: Pretend to not pretend

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* Jaemin is Oikawa irl... that's all thank you.

 

 

With the coach’s dismissal, the players scurried to the confinement of their locker room, too tired and famished and barely standing from their intense practice. It's understandable, the tournament is near. 

 

“Where is Jaemin?” Mark grumbled as he counted his team members and their setter isn’t anywhere to be seen.

 

“Probably entertaining his fans, you know.” Donghyuck shrugged with an irked tone.

 

Mark sighed as he was about to go out and find their pretty setter when the said boy busted open the door to their locker room, shut it close hurriedly and slid behind it, panting.

 

His teammates rolled their eyes to the scene. It isn’t new to them that Jaemin _sometimes_ — because most of the time, he entertains them — hides and scuffles away from his so called _fans._

 

The pretty boy finally stood up and went to his locker, picking up a towel and started drying himself with the sweat not from their practice but probably from running away from his _overly enthusiastic, beast like_ — Donghyuck's words — _fan girls_.

 

“Jaemin, we need you to do something about… er, or someone… uh them, rather.”

 

Mark stood, a hand circling around his nape and closing his eyes, somehow looking tired and stressed in the middle of the locker room, all of which the regulars of the volleyball team assembled: Jeno looking incredibly unfazed as he rummaged his bag; Donghyuck styling his hair with a scowl on his face; Jisung dozing softly on the bench; Chenle poking Jisung on his side, trying to wake the youngest up. And then there’s Renjun — who strangely avoided his gaze when Jaemin turned to him, suddenly finding the towel that he used to dry his hair amusing and more interesting. Jaemin forced a smile nonetheless, clueless with the team’s actions.

 

“Why? What’s wrong, everyone?”

 

“It’s your fangirls, Mr. Obvious.” Donghyuck snorted at the comment, a mirror in his hand. “…they're making a huge fuss every time, at least mine don’t make a ruckus and delay our practice!”

 

The youngest member of the team snickered languidly, teasing the sun-kissed boy. “Are you not just jealous because Jaemin-hyung has more fangirls than you, hyung?”

 

“That is not the point, Jisung.” Donghyuck answered, surprisingly not biting back, but the crease on his forehead deepened.

 

Mark grunted to get the attention of his team. “What we’re trying to say Jaemin is, you should try to put a stop to them — and fast. We shouldn’t have such distractions, especially when we should be focusing for the nationals.” Mark had his captain voice, the one that left no compromise, firm and unwavering like he led them their way to the finals this year.

 

Well, it wasn’t as if Jaemin didn’t agree with them — he would always try to pacify and gave them his attention so they wouldn’t bother his other teammates. He’s not going to lie though that some of his fangirls were really annoying when they pleaded for him to stay back with them some time before and after practice and official games, when they waited at the outside of their locker room with bags of food and water, those girls were not even scared when Donghyuck screeched at them to stop interrupting their practice, or when Renjun glared at them when they trail over them back to their dorms. When even Jisung, Park Jisung who didn’t care about anything in the world as long as it doesn’t involve basketball and Chenle — told them that they were getting out of hand with their ministrations when the girls attempted to follow them in their training camp a few weeks ago. _Bitches be crazy,_ as what would Donghyuck say.

 

And they’re right. At least Donghyuck’s fans just cutely ask for selfies with him in the hallways or after a game.

 

“I get it, I mean, I agree. But how should I do this? I don’t want to be mean…” He bargained, still sincere and concerned about his fangirl’s well-being. And this is why Jaemin's so loved by everyone ㅡ yes, he is popular and is proud of it, he likes the attention and entertains it, people adore him for his cool prowess and tactics, but underneath that overly accented cool facade, his teammates and friends knew that he's too considerate, kind, selfless even, as he still put the other people’s well-being and feelings before him, even if they inconvenience him. _Damn those bitches be lucky_ — again, as what would Donghyuck say.

 

“C’mon Jaeminnie, do you seriously think they only come, to what, cheer and offer you things because they want to be nice?” Jeno now peered him in the eyes, an eyebrow raised at his best friend in disbelief. “No, they're not nice. If you want nice fangirls, a great example of those are Donghyuck’s fangirls. I mean, Hyuck’s fans knew he’s all over Mark-hyung, that’s why they only asked him for selfies!”

 

“Shut it Jen, I’m not!!”

 

“You are!!!” the whole team chorused. Donghyuck huffed in outrage, while Mark suddenly found interest in his locker, the team snickered as they still see the tips of their captain’s ears sporting a red flush.

 

“Nana, what we’re trying to say is that _those girls wanted to date you_ .” The team was suddenly silent when Renjun spoke. Clearly an awkward atmosphere had built up, and the team just knew they should let the brain of the team voice out his thoughts on the matter. Well, the topic surely involved him too, _somehow, ㅡ not that he knew_ . “…And you could. We won’t stop you if you wanted to date.. um, one of them.” the older smiled at him with pursed lips as he stood up, he took his wallet and mumbled a _‘I’ll just buy a tea’_ to Jeno who gave him a perplexed look as he left the locker room.

 

Well, the problem was, Jaemin truly didn’t want to date any of those girls. In fact, the only person that Jaemin wanted to confess to, and then go on dates and be his boyfriend had just walked out the door. And not that he’d ever tell the other. As far as he knew, _Renjun_ _was straight_ (because as far as Jaemin knew, Renjun had only dated girls since middle school), and he was just glad that his teammate slash friend slash crush does not really fancy the thought of dating just yet. It really didn't help Jaemin’s not-so platonic feelings for the blonde. So no, he's not going to risk it.

 

“Look, we won't stop you if you date one of them.” The captain suppressed to make a face ㅡ clearly not a fan of the thought, while Donghyuck fake gagged beside him. “But whatever you decided to do, I hope you could end our problem about your fangirls, Jaemin. They should stop bothering us.” Mark’s order ended the discussion, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him, while Jeno got up and strode out of the room, probably going to wander and find the cat he saw and told Jaemin about before they started practicing.

 

Jaemin sighed and nodded to Mark as he took his bag and exited the room. He walked to the direction of the library with thoughts about his predicament. _How could he avoid their awful suggestion of dating those girls, and more importantly, why was Renjun's smile strained when he went out._ The honey-haired boy didn't notice someone in front of him, almost colliding with the other person. Renjun almost stumbled when he stepped back, but luckily, the setter reached for his arms to steady him and get him back on his feet. Jaemin’s thankful he had been blessed with good reflexes and strong, well-trained and toned arms.

 

Renjun grunted and frowned, pushing Jaemin gently. Jaemin grinned in retaliation.

 

“Oh? what are you doing here, Injun?” Jaemin couldn’t help but to tease.

 

The older stared at him in disbelief, “You asked me to help you with our bio lesson, or did your brain really couldn't think of anything besides those girls?” Renjun ended with a scoff as he sipped the canned tea in his hands and marched to the library.

 

Jaemin laughed lightly. “ _It's you I couldn't stop thinking about.”_ He thought as he went beside the older and matched his step nonetheless.

 

×××

 

They were in their usual seats in the library, near the back, across the old section of the books, it has always been their spot since Renjun loves reading books, well, old books to be precise. Jaemin always liked observing Renjun when he's reading, a hand propped on his chin to held his head as he rub the edge of the page between his fingers before turning it, stars in his eyes instead of the ones he’d been reading about, Renjun was always sitting there, reading, being beautiful.

 

But the latter wasn't doing anything of that right now. Jaemin felt like he was the one being read. The blond boy was slumped across him, his fingers idly tossing and turning a pen in between, eyes fixated at Jaemin. The setter tried his best not to mind the other, tried focusing on the science worksheet the older had given him. But the feeling of someone's gaze upon you, eyes boring, as if he's being deciphered and figured out ㅡ Jaemin can't help but to squirm internally.

 

“So… what are you gonna do?”

 

Jaemin hummed, trying to sound nonchalant, then his eyes flickered to his friend. He had always tried to fathom everything about Renjun: his thoughts, his perceptiveness, his understanding, his bluntness, his way of knowing things and people, his genuine kindness. And most of all, the way he makes his way to people’s heart, the way he had to make himself both a fleeting yet an overwhelming presence, an almost unwanted connection but also a special attachment you never wanted to get rid of ever again. _Huang Renjun is still an enigma for Na Jaemin after all these years._

 

Renjun tried to pry more, “About your fangirls.”

 

“Hm, I don’t really know… Do you think they won’t really leave me alone until I date someone?”

 

“I think so, yeah,” Renjun answered as he scrunched his nose.

 

The silence sat heavier this time, Jaemin's pen scratching on paper, the rhythmical dance of their breaths, Renjun's slender fingers tapping over wood, still peering at his friend across him.

 

Jaemin swiped his tongue over his lips before breaking the silence once more, “Hmm, what do you think would Hyuckie do?”

 

“Hah! Do you really think it’s a good idea to ask Mr.King of Dramatic Tomfoolery for advice?” Renjun had his one eyebrow raised, then added, “I'm sure he’d definitely mention something about one of those American Movies he loves so much.”

 

The older tried to appear like he was annoyed, but Jaemin saw the small smirk after his monologue, _ah, Renjun was being audacious_.

 

“What do you think would he suggest?” Jaemin tried more. 

 

Renjun shrugged. “Um… I don't know.”

 

The honey-haired boy chuckled, fully aware that Donghyuck liked dragging Renjun (or Mark, even Jeno sometimes) to watch those American Movies, “Uhuh... So what did Hyuck forced you to watch this time?”

 

“The Proposal.” Renjun murmured. _Oh now the older has taken an interest in the book in front of him. Interesting._

 

“But isn’t it a good movie? I think it's a classic.” he knew heard that title way back before.

 

“I don't really know.” Renjun grimaced. “But in the movie…”

 

“I thought you said you didn't know,” Jaemin teased.

 

The older gave him a look. “Just. Let me finish.”

 

Jaemin raised up both of his hands, surrendering to the other's biting look. “Fine, fine. So what happened in the movie?”

 

Renjun gave him another pointed look, but then continued. “Well, in the movie, the main character forced the young assistant to marry her in order to keep her visa status and avoid deportation back to her own country… Then theyㅡ”

 

“Wait. Are you suggesting I marry one of them?” Jaemin blinked.

 

“Oh my god. Of course not, you dumb excuse for a human! I just… Ugh, the _fake relationship_ thing they had! That's what I'm saying!” Renjun looked exasperated, but he also sported a sudden red flush on his cheeks. _Could’ve been redder_ , Jaemin cheekily thought.

 

The younger wondered though if Renjun had any idea of what their conversation seemed like right now. Of where it could lead. Of how basically risky, perilous and just, _insane_ it could be for both of them. _For him_ . Well, of course there was no way Renjun didn’t know, this is Huang Renjun. Huang Renjun who knew things way better than any of them. Huang Renjun who's very perceptive and wise and Jaemin wanted to laugh. Jaemin wanted to pester. Jaemin wanted to tease _so, so, so_ bad. 

 

And so he did.

 

“Injun… Are you actually offering to _fake-date_ me?”

 

Oh. He was right, Renjun definitely could grow redder.

 

But before Jaemin could tease further, two of his friends and teammates flopped beside him and Renjun ㅡ Jeno at his side and Donghyuck across him.

 

“So Nana, I heard you say something with the lines of, _‘...fake-date me’,_ who’s the poor soul that's gonna fake-date you?” Donghyuck snickered.

 

Jaemin grinned like a Cheshire cat, but before he could fully tell, Renjun threw him the pen in his hand, effectively cutting off the other.

 

“It's Injuㅡ Ow!!”

 

“It's Jeno!!!”

 

Clearly not what they are expecting, the newcomers laughed.

 

“What?!” Jaemin exclaimed, looking bewildered.

 

“Oh this is hilarious,” Donghyuck wheezed.

 

Jeno turned to Jaemin, examining his best friend before concluding, “Nah, pass, maybe in another universe, but I’d rather date Renjun, though.” The ace bemusedly winked at their defense specialist across him.

 

“Aw, Jen! Thank you. I’d date myself too.” The oldest beamed and snickered at the end as the ace pouted. Jaemin threw Jeno a betrayed look.

 

“I don’t think it’d be convincing if you do that. Not when everybody knew Jeno is more into volleyball and cats than his best friend.” Donghyuck addressed Renjun’s suggestion. Jeno frowned and was about to retaliate but the sun-kissed boy hushed him before anything else.

 

The blond tried to disagree at the other end too, “But Hyuck—”

 

Their vice-captain wouldn’t have any of it as he continued, “Look, why don’t you have this fake-date relationship with Jaemin though, clearly, you two were discussing it before we entered — and sorry if we intruded, but in my opinion, you _fake-dating_ Jaemin would be convincing and effective at least. The two of you were already close enough and if there are anyone who will question it, Renjun, you could just glare at them or flip at them and all.”

 

They all waited for the other to bite back but it seemed like the older was having a personal debate on his own. Jaemin knew how disconcerting the situation is and somehow deemed that he should also give his thoughts in this idea, he just hoped that Renjun would respond well with it. “Well, I have no problem with it, I just wanted to do this so at least, they’ll leave me alone and the team once they knew I am in a relationship, if Renjun is willing to _fake-date_ and help me, then I’m up for it.” he said dismissively, though evident agitation laced in his voice obvious for all of them. 

 

Jaemin looked at Renjun with hopeful eyes. It was hard for Renjun to resist that look, especially when he thought Jaemin looked so adorable. “Uh, I have no problem with it too? I mean, if it can help us do our trainings and practices  in peace, I think I can go that far. It’s not an issue.” Renjun rumbled, then turned his head away from his friends.

 

Jeno and Donghyuck shared a knowing look and just nodded. They hope this would turn out for the best and not the other way around for the two of their friends.  

 

They peered at the youngest and Jaemin just gave them a strained smile, hoping this wouldn’t result in a disaster as it already is.

 

×××

 

Their plan was perfect.

 

First, Donghyuck and Jeno will discreetly spread the _not-rumor-it’s-true_ that Jaemin and Renjun were now _‘a thing’_ — and in their defense, it wasn’t a total lie — fake relationships could still be considered  _‘a thing’_.

 

Second, telling their teammates about the whole ordeal and asking them to refuse to comment or say anything when Jaemin’s fangirls would ask them about the truth, Mark gave them a concerned look that Donghyuck, bless his soul to be honest, convinced the older that _everything is under control —_ to which Jaemin almost sob at. They’d thought about staging a confession scene, but Jaemin had felt it would seem too obvious, — plus the fact that even if this is all _pretend_ , he wouldn’t want to do it like this.

 

The third and last and arguably the most difficult part of their so called perfect plan was, Jaemin spending almost every single minute with Renjun _as close and as much_ as possible. And for almost a month, it had went smoothly as planned.

 

Their plan had been perfect.

 

Except for the third part.

 

You see, being in close proximity with the love of your life actually became torture to Jaemin — witnessing his smiles and laugh, being the first and foremost receiver of his undivided kindness and softness, physically enduring each touch and brush of fingers and _fake, fake, fake_ longing gazes and stares of his beautiful _boyfriend_. Jaemin almost cried to Jeno on the first week of their so-called fake relationship.

 

The setter repeatedly tells himself that it was all an act, _and god, Renjun is a great actor_ (another point again for Huang Renjun in Jaemin’s heart). He notes to himself that this was for the team, they’re both doing this for the sake of their team, nothing more, nothing less. So with every little smile, every little laugh and hand holding they make, Jaemin had to remind himself that it was all _an act._ And he religiously chants it like a mantra in his head so it would prevent him from making any mistake he would probably regret the rest of his life — possibly telling Renjun that this was not an act for him at all.

 

Being this close to Renjun was too good to be true, was everything he had dreamt of and more and even though he could feel himself always crash and burn at each time Renjun grasped his hands and fingers to check if he have blisters forming, the almost shy pat and stroke of his back to soothe him when their opponent scored, the interlocking of their fingers when they finish practice and go home, Jaemin could not ruin this, had no right to ruin this. 

 

The plan had been perfect, except that even though Jaemin had no idea when he had started to fall for Renjun before, he now was extremely conscious and aware how preposterous he is for falling even faster, harder, deeper for his _fake boyfriend_ and in the end, every single memory of this fake relationship would smash his poor fragile heart and soul into dust.

 

×××

 

“Jaeminnie, are you okay?” Renjun poked him, the light breeze messing up his hair. He looked ethereal in the setter’s eyes.

 

He smiled blindly, still in daze. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The older didn’t look convinced but he opted to shrugged it off.

 

 

Amazingly, Renjun was still in character — _his boyfriend_ — even when they were alone. Even when they don’t have _to act_ . No one but them was there, on the gym bleachers, yet Renjun still sat close to him, sides and shoulders brushing. _‘Maybe he's just cautious.’_

 

Renjun stood up and made his way to the other side, where their gym bags at, possibly retrieving the can of tea he brought and packed earlier, and Jaemin watched him tripped a bit when he hit the corner of the bleacher, he snickered a little and it didn’t go unnoticed by the older who shoot him down with a glare. Jaemin playfully mouthed _‘be careful, babe’_ , and he swore he saw Renjun’s cheeks flushed bright red so quickly before the other turned around and make his way to their bags.

 

Then one of his fangirls opened the gym door, not noticing him there, but the girl is rather focused on his _boyfriend_ . The girl made her way to Renjun gracefully, contrary with the sharp stare and the frown that she was sporting. The setter saw his _boyfriend_ turn around, facing the girl, his perfect brows raised, questioning the unwanted presence of the intruder in front of him.

 

“Uh, Do you need anything?” He heard Renjun ask.

 

“You and Jaemin. You’re not really dating, are you?” The girl divulged, smokey eyes narrowing at the other and then Jaemin saw Renjun scowling. _Oh, this is bad._

 

“We are dating. Please mind your own business.” The defense specialist quipped back. Latent annoyance trailing in his voice and Jaemin deemed he should step up now. _Oh this is really bad._

 

The girl had the audacity to scoff and point a finger on _his boyfriend_ and Jaemin couldn’t help but to feel bad for the girl anymore. After what she will say, he’s sure that Renjun would answer her back in a way that the girl would be left only as a speck of dust.

 

“No. I could tell that you’re not dating. You guys are _only faking it_ so that the girls who wanted to date Jaemin would back off.” Oh, Jaemin wanted to give the props to this girl for hitting the jackpot. But then he wanted to send condolences to her too. _God, Renjun is fuming now and this is so so so bad._

 

“ _What the fuck_ don’t you understand in the words, _‘Jaemin and Renjun are dating’_?”

 

Those were music to Jaemin’s ears to be honest. Those words coming out from his love’s own mouth. _Oh how wish it could only be true._

 

“The last part. You’re always together, but you were also like this before. Nothing has truly changed, really. You just sometimes hold hands.”

 

“How the hell does this have anything to do with you? Mind your own business.” The blond spat, clearly outraged at this point.

 

“Oh please, holding hands is so easy to fake. I hold hands with my friends all the time. It’s nothing special” Jaemin had almost reached them by then, the girl’s back turned to him. “Me and my friends have been keeping an eye on you two since the rumor started, and no one has ever saw you two kiss. If you’re really dating, you two would’ve kissed already. I still believe I have a chance. So please just step down and let me confess to Jaemin.”

 

“Confess what?” Jaemin smiled forcefully, irritation barely ghosting over his perfect features. 

 

The girl turned to the voice and visibly panicked. She sputtered, “Oh! Um, J-Jaemin! … I… I’ve always… liked you and I wanted…”

 

Jaemin did not hear the rest of what the girl was babbling about, as he was drawn and drowned by Renjun’s silent yet intense gaze — that seemed to say _‘Don’t you dare leave me.’_

 

And Jaemin had enough. He can't _pretend_ anymore so he smiled warmly at Renjun, and went towards him. He rejected the girl's confession without looking at her, instead he declared his rejection looking into Renjun's features, but clearly proclaimed for the girl, “I’m flattered and thankful, but I'm really sorry,” Jaemin paused, he took a breath as he looked into Renjun's eyes and lost it, “...as my heart already belongs to Renjun alone”, he knew he could be dead after what he was going to do but _fuck it, fuck everything,_ he’s going to do it — the setter reached for his _fake boyfriend_ and finally kissed him.

 

It was a moment or two when they realized they didn't have any audience anymore and they needed to breathe so they broke apart and Renjun buried his face in Jaemin’s neck. “I think she took the hint,” he said, voice barely audible.

 

“What?” Jaemin panted, his mind still in daze as his one hand worked its way into Renjun’s soft blond hair.

 

Renjun whimpered quietly and snuggled himself further into Jaemin’s warmth. Hands gripped his sides and he pulled him closer, as long fingers pressed warmly against his neck. Renjun blurted, “I think the girl took the hint and thinks that you really have a boyfriend now.”

 

And in that moment Jaemin felt like a bucket of cold water was poured at him. Jaemin carefully detached himself from their warm embrace and gently pushed Renjun away, terrified as he tried not to look at the other, Jaemin hung his head low as he dug his hands into his pockets.

 

“Right,” he choked, “I’ll just… I remembered I need to go.” Jaemin swallowed the lump in his throat. He gave the other an awkward grin, afraid that his voice would give his feelings away. He didn’t wait for Renjun to reply, as he passed the other and took his gym bag from the floor then ran off.

 

_This wasn’t real, Renjun didn’t like him like that._

 

 

×××

 

 

Jaemin groaned at his pillow, he kept thinking what had happened earlier. _Renjun had kissed back._

 

Of course Renjun would have kissed back, it was all for the sake of their little act, Jaemin repeated to himself. Still, the feeling of Renjun’s lips on his had enough effect to knock the breath out of him, and instantly wreck him with everything that had happened after.

 

He made an excuse to skip practice after school, because he really couldn’t face Renjun in his current state anywhere. Jaemin had disappeared and gone to the infirmary after running out of the bleachers, before texting Jeno to excuse him for the rest of the day to their teachers and club activities then finally slipping back to his dorm room where he had confined himself under the warm sheets.

 

Jaemin was miserable, because there was no going back now. He didn’t trust himself enough to go back and pretend again to how to _fake_ everything in their fake relationship like it was before, he knew he would want more, needed more, and Renjun would either be too nice and unknowingly play his little game of charade, never realizing what it all truly mean, or completely freak out, despise and stop hanging out with him altogether. Jaemin wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

Plus the other had clearly, and flat out rejected him _indirectly_ with what had happened, Renjun had kissed him because it was needed for the audience. He just did it because it was needed to be done. Renjun is dependable like that and Jaemin salutes him because he can be indifferent and unbothered unlike him in case he was in his shoes. Jaemin could be deadly and cunning, but not with this kind of aspect. This is Renjun, Huang Renjun who does what he needed to do without any qualms or reluctance.

 

Jaemin was still lost in his thoughts when a knock on his door drew him from his bleak thoughts. But before he got up and open the door, Renjun pushed himself through, not even waiting for permission to come in — because that’s how Renjun was, no hesitation, pushing through every complication himself, breaking through people’s walls with his persistence, weeding his way into other’s facade and weakness and never backing down until he gets what he wants. He just goes forward and wouldn’t waver back.

 

Renjun had peered at him for a second, “You’re not sick,” he simply said. It wasn’t a question, nothing was ever a question with Renjun, everything was pure genuineness and truth. And Jaemin dreaded to accept those facts.

 

“I’m not.” He admitted.

 

The other just eyed at him, “So why did you skip classes and practice and was just curled up in your bed?”

 

“I’m hiding.”

 

“Hiding from what?” Renjun stepped towards him, voice sudden low.

 

Jaemin shrugged. “From the fan girls.” _From you._

 

Then he felt Renjun curl his fingers cautiously on the sheets, before pulling and heaving it away. Jaemin wanted to snarl but instead he shivered from the other's stern gaze upon him.

 

“Jaemin. Stop. You can’t lie to me.”

 

Renjun stood on the edge of the bed, eyes studying him. Jaemin backed away, sinking deeper in the mattress as he laughed bitterly. “Oh, but I totally can, Injun. I’ve been lying to you this whole time.”

 

The other just studied him for a moment and Jaemin felt like suffocated yet elated at the same time. Renjun then asked softly, eyes pleading him to say the truth. “Were you?” And Jaemin knew deep down that he didn’t, he can’t, because no matter how _fake, fabricated and forced_ their relationship had seemed to be this past month, his own feelings were _real, honest and absolute,_ and so were his smiles and his sweet words, his fond glances, his soft careful touches and his heart swelling at the touch of their lips with that unexpected kiss ㅡ so as Jaemin’s burning gaze and his long, nimble fingers carefully reaching and tangling Renjun’s soft hair as he gently brought the other down to him. 

 

Renjun let himself be pulled into the kiss, sighing contently as his hands pushed and framed each of Jaemin’s sides. Jaemin melted as he truly feel Renjun — plush lips softer than their kiss this afternoon, warm breath on his skin, glassy eyes hidden under his pretty lashes. Jaemin sighed as he drew back carefully, breathing everything for a second, before he felt Renjun’s fingers curled around his shirt, holding on before pulling him forward again for another breathless kiss.

 

Never had Jaemin felt something so perfect.

 

“I told you, you can’t lie to me, Nana.” Renjun breathed over his lips when they broke apart. Eyes locked and glassy and true to the other, he smiled as he confess. “...And unfortunately, I can’t lie to you either.”

 

A few heartbeats after, Renjun proposed softly, “Would you please, with cherries on top, ma— uh, um… _Be my boyfriend?_ ”

 

Everything zeroed out to Jaemin, but he knew he had heard of that line. He chuckled as he recalled the movie. “I don’t think that’s how they ended up in _‘the proposal’_.”

 

Renjun laughed nervously and it was still music to Jaemin. “Well, I really don’t know, I think I fell asleep halfway through the movie and dreamt of you instead.”

 

The setter grinned. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

And without a further ado, Jaemin interlocked their fingers before whispering a sincere, _“I love you, Injun.”_ as caught those pretty lips, and started kissing Renjun again like his life was on the line.

 

There was a knock on the door, then came Donghyuck’s booming voice on the other side. “Okay, you two! Jeno said he saw Renjun coming in like he’s gonna kill Jaemin…” Renjun broke the kiss in surprise and was about to pull away from the setter but Jaemin didn’t let him, instead, he pouted and pulled him again for another lip-lock.

 

Then the door busted open, Donghyuck barging in and Renjun mentally kicked himself for not locking the door when he came in, but his thoughts slowly faded away as Jaemin tugged him down by his nape, caressing his hair there. Renjun lost the battle. “...And don’t get me wrong, I would love Jaemin dead too but we need to win first the fina— Oh for the love of gods! And here I thought you’d be killing each other!” Donghyuck threw his hands as he ran out and continued screaming, “Jeno! Holy shit! You won’t believe! They’re making out! They’re finally together but I just saw them making out, oh god my eyes!” the sun-kissed boy yelled over to their other friend who just guffawed.

 

“Let them be! Jaemin’s been dreaming to do that for years!”

 

 

 

 

  
  
**_END_**

 

  
  
  
  
×××

 

 

 **_BONUS SCENE_ ** _somewhere after Renjun proposed the fake-dating thing because idk where to put it but I think it’s cute… because RenHyuck bickering :( so here!_

 

“You like him, don't you?”

 

Renjun coughed as he looked at Donghyuck with absolute bewilderment. “What?”

 

The vice-captain looked at him with a _oh-please-you-can’t-lie-to-me_ look on his face. They were doing their homework in their respective desks, a few minutes short of moving to bed to call the night, Renjun casually telling Donghyuck about his day, as the other was away from practice with Mark, getting their scheduled matches for the final tournaments — of how Jaemin spaced out in their practice a while ago, resulting to Jeno slamming the ball in his face, thankfully, without any accidents and nosebleeds and just… _What the fuck._

 

“Don't bullshit me, Renjun, you like Jaemin, I can tell. That’s why you proposed that _fake-dating_ thing.”

 

“I don't... W-What are you talking about ? I’m just helping him, aren't you glad?” Renjun couldn't meet Donghyuck’s eyes. Fuck Donghyuck and his perceptiveness.

 

Donghyuck huffed, petting his own hair with light fingers, clearly not satisfied and convinced with Renjun’s excuses.

 

“You've been openly talking about Jaemin for three weeks now. You've never been like that, Injun. With anyone. _You like him._ I know you do! Remember when we’re watching the Proposal? You fell asleep and started murmuring his na—”

 

Renjun threw a pencil at the other boy, earning him a shriek as the other glared at him. Renjun felt defeated. He didn’t… It wasn’t his intention to pursue his feelings for Jaemin, but then a door had opened and maybe, _just maybe,_ with this fake-dating thing, Jaemin would somehow reciprocate his feelings? It’s just that… he fell _hard_ for the other boy.

 

And who wouldn’t? Jaemin really have gorgeous, sparkly eyes, and a gorgeous pretty face, okay, he may have an absolutely shitty personality on court but stunning kindness and love off of it, he was prideful but it's because he knew how hard he worked for the results he produced because of hours of training and dedication, and let's face it, those pouts and antics are down right adorable, and Renjun may have these _not-so-platonic_ feelings for the younger setter since their second year but Donghyuck doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Shut up Donghyuck, I don't like Na Jaemin.” _I love him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to finish this because of the amount of renmin last night uwu 
> 
> also, when i say jaemin is oikawa irl — they're both pretty and petty. but yeah, i do imagine oikawa to be someone that wouldn't blatantly profess his feelings to the lohl, instead he'd pine. yes. okay bye.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. i may have another one of this au — but with another pairing uwu (STILL!!! OIKAWA IS JAEMIN IRL!!!)  
> 2\. if you notice the lyrics of Taking Off by One OK Rock there then kudos to you uwu — i can imagine Jaemin being a fan tbh  
> 3\. kudos and comments are all loved. ♡ please tell me what you think in the comments! :)  
> 4\. thank you so much for reading ♡ this means a lot to me since it's my first renmin ♡ also please talk to me at twt! [@nanajaemins](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins)!! scream to me abt irl oikawa!jaemin  
> 5\. PLEASE SUPPORT JAEMIN'S *MY ENGLISH PUBERTY* every Thursday! 8pm KST ♡


End file.
